


What if...?

by Banashee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Character Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Percy didn't come back to his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I do not make any profit from writing this.
> 
> Merlin, I'm so glad, that Percy did came back to his family - but here's a scenario what could have been, if he didn't.

**What if...?**

 

What if... Percy didn't come back to his family?

 

 

*+~

 

 

 

*+~

 

War destroyed families. It killed, but it teared apart the living as well. Just like you and your family.

 

It was a bright and sunny day of the summer when you left, your father looked bewildered after you, and your mother was crying, while your brothers and your sister all looked at you – in anger, sadness and disbelief. Looked after you, when you left.

You've sorted out your priorities, and for your family, there had been no space.

It pained you, but they didn't understand... You knew what to do, and so you made your way directly to the Ministry of Magic.

 

*+~

 

You've read it in the newspaper.

There had been a battle, just a few days ago. You knew, that they were right, they all had been right, with what they've said about Voldemort. Now he was dead, and with him many others. Men, women, and kids.

Your brother.

You've read that in the newspaper, too, but you didn't go to his funeral. Because you could not look your family in the eyes, let alone mourning with them.

 

When nobody was there, you've visited his grave. Kneeling on the cold, wet ground, speaking to the tombstone , apologizing, and crying. And nobody had seen it.

Then you left, again, back to your new life, alone, and without your family.

Without Fred.

 

*+~

 

Years go by, and everything you've been fighting for, everything for what you've left your family behind – it broke to pieces.

You've believed in lies, fought for the wrong things. You now knew that.

That was, what they've reproached you, and your positions in the Ministry went more and more down.

 

You would have loved to talk to your family again – but you didn't.

It wasn't pride, because you didn't even had pride anymore since years. You've lost it, like you've lost your family.

No, it was fear. Fear from rejection, fear from the reprovals, and anyways – how were you supposed to even look them in the eyes again?

You haven't been there.

 

*+~

 

The older you got, the lonelier you became.

Almost a old man, you've been standing in front of your window, looking down on the rainy street of London. People and rush and life, everywhere, but you.

You've been standing there, watching life passing, and wishing to be able to just rip your heart out of your chest. You breathed in and breathed out, and the stings in your heart just got stronger. A feeling like an electrocute, the sings hurt like hell, and the air stopped in your lungs.

You've been falling to the side, and then lied on the ground, your eyes wide open, your glasses shattered from the fall. One hand cramped on your chest.

 

For hours and days, you've been lying there, motionless and dead, and nobody misshed you – nobody came looking for you.

You've been dying like you've been for a huge part of your life – alone.

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
